


Matchmakers

by orphan_account



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you'd prefer to read the one made with a "fake texts" app go to @/tid.social.media.au on instagram it's the exact same story
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sophie Collins/Gideon Lightwood, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 12th grade- Magnus, Gideon, Sophie, Alec
> 
> 11th- Will, Jem, Tessa, Jessamine, Gabriel, Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy anyone else not mentioned
> 
> 10th - Cecily, she's a lonely bitch

**"Will" - > "Jemmy"**

_Will_

Consider:

_Jemmy_

I will be doing nothing of the sort

_Will_

Yes you will now shut up

Consider:

We go to the bookstore

_Jemmy_

No.

I'm not sitting around while you shop with book-girl again.

_Will_

But I can't go alloooooooonnnnneeeeeee

I know you like her too

_Jemmy_

I want a divorce


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jem are not dating nor married

**Tessa - > Sophia The 1st**

_Tessa_

Sophie help

_Sophia the 1st_

Tessa I'm working what do you want

You're at work too

_Tessa_

there are two, quite attractive if I do say so myself, boys that keep coming into the store

_Sophia the 1st_

this is a problem? 

Last time I checked you liked boys

_Tessa_

Well the black haired one (who seems to want to be there, unlike the other) and he keeps talking to me

And he asked for my number

_Sophia the 1st_

is that good? Do you like him?

_Tessa_

so I squeaked 17, as in my age, and ran off

_Sophia the 1st_

👏👏👏👏👏👏 [those are clapping emotes for anyone not reading on mobile]

_Tessa_

its not funny!

_Sophia_ the 1st

Ehhhhhh

_Tessa_

and now I'm at the checkout desk praying he hasn't decided to get any books

_Sophia the 1st_

just write your number on his repciet if he does buy something

If you like him, that is

_Tessa_

_Th_ anks Sophie you're a life saver 💖 [sparkle hear emote]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, trying to say the alphabet so I can put the names in alphabetical order: January, february, march, April, wAIT NO–  
> (I am ashamed to say it happened twice)

**Operation Will/Book-Girl**

_**Members:  
** _

_**Cecily [inactive]** _

_**Gabriel [active]** _

_**Gideon [active]** _

_**Jem [active]** _

_**Jessamine [active]** _

_**  
** _

_Jem_  


We are setting up Will and Book Girl

  


_Gabriel_

who??

  


_Jem_

Will and Book Girl can't you read?

  


_Gideon_

what is a Book-Girl

  


_Jem_

Will keeps dragging me to the bookshop to flirt with a worker

  


_Jessamine_

im opting out of this one

  


_Gideon_

I second that movement

  


_Gabriel_

^^

  


_Jem_

there is a high chance Will will be embarrassed in the process

  


_Jessamine_

...

  


_Gabriel_

okay go on

  


_Gideon_

can one of us go up to her an explain the situation and ask for her number for Will?

  


_Jem_

1) that's stupid no 

2) Will asked for her number already. She said something (not long enough to be a number but too many syllables to be 'no') then ran off

  


_Jessamine_

Hah that's pathetic

  


_Gabriel_

wait does Cecily exist?????

  


_Cecily_

awwww you worry about me💜💜💜[3 purple heart emotes]

  


  


**Gabrily**

_**Members:  
** _

_**Gideon [active]** _

_**Jem [active]** _

_**Jessamine [active]** _

_**Will [inactive]** _

_**  
** _

_Jessamine_

Are we sure they aren't dating?????

  


_Gideon_

I wasn't told anything so probably not

  


_Jem_

older brother's aren't usually the ones you confide in when it comes to your love life

  


_Gideon_

how would you know?

  


_Jem_

_I watch teen dramas shut up_

_  
_

_  
_

**Operation Will/Book Girl**

_**Members:** _

_**Cecily [active]** _

_**Gabriel [active]** _

_**Gideon [active]** _

_**Jem [active]** _

_**Jessamine [active]** _

_**  
** _

_Gideon_

Do we know her name?

  


_Jem_

I think it's Tessa but my eyes are bad so idk

  


_Cecily_

Wessa.

  


_Jem_

?????

  


_Jessamine_

yes!! Wessa!!

  


_Jessamine_ has changed the group name to **Operation Wessa**

**  
**

_Jem_

Wtf is a wessa

  


_Cecily_

It's the ship name dimwit

  


_Jem_

:'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took surprisingly long for something already wtitty


	4. Chapter 4

**"Henry" - > "Lottie"**

_Henry_

I think we may have a problem with a few of the students

_Lottie_

Is it the band kids again? I told them "The Mortal Instruments" are not to play in the lunchroom.

_Henry_

No, not them.

It's Jem, Jessamine, the Lightworm boys, Magnus Bane, and Cecily Herondale.

_Lottie_

Not Will? He is usually the one to start the fights.

_Henry_

It's not a fight. They're being _friendly._

It is terrifying.

_Lottie_

That is not good.

Send them to my classroom during studyhall

"You three," the chemistry teacher, Henry Branwell, waved Gabriel Lightworm, Jem Carstairs, and Jessamine Lovelace over to his desk.

Will Herondale walked over will them.

"Not you, Will."

Will was confused (seeing as he was always in trouble) but he sat back down.

"Mrs Fairchild wants you three, Gideon Lightwood, Magnus Bane, and Cecily Herondale in her classroom. Go find them then head to there.

**Operation Wessa**

_**Members** _

_**Cecily [active]** _

_**Jem [active]** _

_**Jessamine [inactive]** _

_**Gabriel [inactive]** _

_**Gideon [active]** _

_Jem_

We have been caught

_Cecily_

By Will???

_Jem_

No by Fairwell

_Gideon_

Fairwell???

_Jem_

I'm trying this ship name thing, they're married are they not?

Anyway Fairchild wants us + Magnus Bane in her classroom rn

_Cecily_

Why Bane?

_Magnus Bane of Great Pain_ added _Magnus Bane of Great Pain_ to the chat

_Magnus Bane of Great Pain_

Because I'm helping you all play matchmakers now, deal with it

When everyone was finally gathered in Charlotte Fairchild's classroom, she started to speak.

"What is going on?" She demanded. "You are all being friendly with each other. Last time that happened. . . ."

They did not speak of the Cake Incident.

"We have created the Battle Society," Cecily blurted out. Everyone else stared in confusion. "It's like a Fight Club but you can talk about it."

"That's worse than what we're actually doing," Gabriel was very confused. 

"There is no 'Battle Society,'" Jem said, "we're trying to set up Will with a girl."

Charlotte was suspicious still, but let it go. "Fine, go along with your plans, but do not invade her privacy."


End file.
